Ghost of Butterfly Castle/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E15 Moon lying on a hammock.png S4E15 Thin clouds in the pink sky.png S4E15 Moon looking over at River.png S4E15 River Butterfly watering the crops.png S4E15 River Butterfly waving at Moon.png S4E15 Moon looking over at villagers.png S4E15 Mewmans in Moon's village 1.png S4E15 Mewmans in Moon's village 2.png S4E15 Moon napping in her hammock.png S4E15 Wet sock lands on Moon's face.png S4E15 Moon falls out of her hammock.png S4E15 Moon holding someone's wet sock.png S4E15 Carl and woman fighting by the stream.png S4E15 Carl and Mewman woman fighting.png S4E15 Moon interrupts Carl and woman's fight.png S4E15 Woman 'Carl is stinking up the river'.png S4E15 Woman 'it's my day to do the wash!'.png S4E15 Carl 'water is free, man!'.png S4E15 Woman 'full of your dirty underpants!'.png S4E15 Moon looking at arguing Mewmans.png S4E15 Lots of Mewmans arguing in the stream.png S4E15 Moon watching the Mewmans argue.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'I have a better idea'.png S4E15 Moon puts up a laundry schedule.png S4E15 Moon presents the laundry schedule.png S4E15 Carl thanking Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Moon doesn't want to be thanked.png S4E15 Carl 'problems with the monster village'.png S4E15 Carl imitating Eclipsa Butterfly.png S4E15 Moon surprised by what she hears about Eclipsa.png S4E15 Carl 'we never actually talked to her'.png S4E15 Woman 'only cares about her precious monsters'.png S4E15 Girl 1 'this is so much better'.png S4E15 Girl 2 'the ruins of Butterfly Castle'.png S4E15 Moon thinking about Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Moon 'nothing else I can help you with'.png S4E15 Moon confronted by Mewman man.png S4E15 Man 'Jeremiah and I have the same jacket'.png S4E15 Jeremiah wearing the same jacket.png S4E15 Moon annoyed by petty squabbles.png S4E15 Maude 'never takes out the recycling!'.png S4E15 Merrick 'we don't have recycling!'.png S4E15 Maude 'also, we need garbagemen!'.png S4E15 Mewmans complain to Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly with a twitching eye.png S4E15 River Butterfly painting a portrait.png S4E15 River Butterfly looks at portrait model.png S4E15 Mewman rat with wings on a footstool.png S4E15 Winged rat chewing on its own fur.png S4E15 River Butterfly 'I said hold still!'.png S4E15 Moon entering her and River's yurt.png S4E15 Moon 'go back to Butterfly Castle'.png S4E15 River surprised by Moon's announcement.png S4E15 Moon holding a map of Butterfly Groundlands.png S4E15 River Butterfly concerned about Moon.png S4E15 River Butterfly desperately hugs Moon.png S4E15 River 'becoming an accomplished painter!'.png S4E15 River's hideous portrait of winged rat.png S4E15 Moon disturbed by River's portrait.png S4E15 River 'time you were a little selfish'.png S4E15 Moon looking annoyed at River.png S4E15 River 'according to the Maizley kids'.png S4E15 River 'Butterfly Castle is haunted!'.png S4E15 River 'Eclipsa put a curse on it'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'haunted or cursed?'.png S4E15 River thinking about Maizleys' warning.png S4E15 River 'it was haunted with a curse!'.png S4E15 Moon getting tired of River's warnings.png S4E15 River 'double-check with the Maizleys'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly leaving the yurt.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly walks away from yurt.png S4E15 River Butterfly 'don't talk to any ghosts!'.png S4E15 Moon entering the Butterfly Groundlands.png S4E15 Mewmans warming up by a drum fire.png S4E15 Moon approaches the homeless Mewmans.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly pointing at herself.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly denies being a customer.png S4E15 Woman 'you look like Queen Moon!'.png S4E15 Moon insisting she's not a queen.png S4E15 Mewman man holding a sack of doorknobs.png S4E15 Mewman offers giant centipede to Moon.png S4E15 Man 'that place gives me the creeps!'.png S4E15 Woman 'it's definitely haunted'.png S4E15 Moon 'just going to get my day planner'.png S4E15 Moon hears someone else approaching.png S4E15 Man appears with wheelbarrow of day planners.png S4E15 Mewman reading someone else's day planner.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'who is Hazel?'.png S4E15 Man 'sure had a nice day planner!'.png S4E15 Man offers to trade day planner for doorknobs.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'that's stolen!'.png S4E15 Man correcting Moon 'scavenged'.png S4E15 Moon 'how did things get so bad here?'.png S4E15 Man 'these are quality planners!'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly gestures to the Groundlands.png S4E15 Butterfly Groundlands in complete ruins.png S4E15 Mewman scavenging the Groundlands.png S4E15 Day planner guy 'that's anarchy for ya!'.png S4E15 Day planner guy walks away from Moon.png S4E15 Moon reaches the ruins of Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Moon pushing the castle doors open.png S4E15 Moon looking inside Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Moon entering the Butterfly Castle ruins.png S4E15 Moon walking into the castle ruins.png S4E15 Moon finds stone bust of Queen Skywynne.png S4E15 Moon picking up piece of Skywynne's bust.png S4E15 Moon fixing stone bust of Queen Skywynne.png S4E15 Moon looking at bust of Queen Skywynne.png S4E15 Moon finds a destroyed dining table.png S4E15 Moon looking at destroyed dining room.png S4E15 Moon hears a sound in the silence.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly starting to get scared.png S4E15 Moon enters her and River's old bedroom.png S4E15 Moon looking at her old castle bedroom.png S4E15 Moon standing before her old closet.png S4E15 Moon pushing the closet door open.png S4E15 Moon approaches her suit of battle armor.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly opening a wall safe.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly's day planner.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly finds her day planner.png S4E15 Moon standing in the castle ruins.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly sees a glowing light.png S4E15 Moon curious about the glowing light.png S4E15 Moon going down to castle sublevel.png S4E15 Moon finds hallway of queen tapestries.png S4E15 Moon walking through the tapestry hall.png S4E15 Festivia, Celena, and Skywynne's tapestries.png S4E15 Crescenta, Jushtin, and Estrella's tapestries.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly finds Comet's tapestry.png S4E15 Young Moon in Queen Comet's tapestry.png S4E15 Close-up on Queen Comet in her tapestry.png S4E15 Moon smiling at her mother's tapestry.png S4E15 Moon hears another sound in the silence.png S4E15 Blue eyes at the end of the corridor.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly picking up a wall torch.png S4E15 Blue eyes staring out of the darkness.png S4E15 Moon slowly approaches corridor's end.png S4E15 Crow suddenly flies out of the darkness.png S4E15 Crow flying over Moon Butterfly's head.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly's torch is extinguished.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly looking up at the crow.png S4E15 Crow perched on a banner pole.png S4E15 Crow looking down at Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'you're just a crow'.png S4E15 Moon steps on something on the floor.png S4E15 Petrified crow at Moon Butterfly's feet.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly holding a petrified crow.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly sees a bright glowing light.png S4E15 Moon encounters the ghost of Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Moon looking at ghost of Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Ghost of Butterfly Castle looks over at Moon.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly frightened of the ghost.png S4E15 Ghost of Butterfly Castle approaches Moon.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly backs away from the ghost.png S4E15 Ghost of Butterfly Castle floats off the floor.png S4E15 Ghost of Butterfly Castle towers over Moon.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly paralyzed with fear.png S4E15 Ghost of the castle stops in front of Moon.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly stunned into silence.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly replying to the ghost.png S4E15 Ghost 'I didn't recognize you'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry removes her ghost disguise.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry bowing her head.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly surprised to see Mina.png S4E15 Mina 'protecting Butterfly Castle!'.png S4E15 Mina reverting to her normal form.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry returns to normal.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry in a fighting pose.png S4E15 Mina 'how come you didn't blast me'.png S4E15 Mina Butterfly 'I could've killed you!'.png S4E15 Moon 'I left the blasting behind'.png S4E15 Mina Butterfly 'an octopus with no legs!'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'I'll show you something'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry leaps past Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry presents Solaria's tapestry.png S4E15 Restored tapestry of Solaria Butterfly.png S4E15 Moon and Mina look at Solaria's tapestry.png S4E15 Mina 'not the only thing I'm fixing!'.png S4E15 Mina pulls Solaria's tapestry aside.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry's castle garden.png S4E15 Moon and Mina in indoor castle garden.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry presents her campsite.png S4E15 Moon looking at yada yada berries.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'grew 'em myself!'.png S4E15 Moon asks why Mina is growing yada yada berries.png S4E15 Mina 'to get rid of Eclipsa, of course!'.png S4E15 Mina 'that tricksy queen fooled Manfred'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'isn't that a bit extreme?'.png S4E15 Mina 'I'll tell you what's extreme!'.png S4E15 Mina 'ruin our beautiful kingdom!'.png S4E15 Moon listening to Mina Loveberry.png S4E15 Mina 'this would have never happened'.png S4E15 Mina looking at Solaria's tapestry.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'it's just me left'.png S4E15 Sebastian cawing from garden window.png S4E15 Sebastian flying past Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Sebastian perches on Mina Loveberry's arm.png S4E15 Mina 'the other morons ate the berries'.png S4E15 Moon and Mina surrounded by petrified crows.png S4E15 Moon looking at all the petrified crows.png S4E15 Mina 'became my loyal servant'.png S4E15 Mina and Sebastian standing before Moon.png S4E15 Moon sees Mina kneel before her.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry kneeling before Mina.png S4E15 Mina 'let's restart the Solarian program'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly feeling sorry for Mina.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry smiling at Moon.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry losing her smile.png S4E15 Moon commends Mina for her service.png S4E15 Dark Solarian Times.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry listening to Moon.png S4E15 Moon 'don't have to let that define you'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry upset at Moon's words.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry shouting in defiance.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'I'll always be a soldier'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry standing over Moon.png S4E15 Mina 'your loyalty to your peeps'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'I have loyalty!'.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry accuses Moon of lying.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry 'I took an oath'.png S4E15 Mina 'the enemies of Mewmans exist'.png S4E15 Mina 'I will never stop fighting them!'.png S4E15 Mina 'Mina's got work to do!'.png S4E15 Sebastian flying over Moon Butterfly.png S4E15 Sebastian perches on Mina's shoulder.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry magically powers up.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry wrapped in blue fire.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry surrounded in wind.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly swept by Mina's wind.png S4E15 Mina's pigtails rotate like helicopter blades.png S4E15 Mina Loveberry rising into the air.png S4E15 Mina bursts through the ceiling dome.png S4E15 Moon watches Mina Loveberry escape.png S4E15 River Butterfly painting another portrait.png S4E15 River finishes his newest portrait.png S4E15 River paints a hideous painting of Moon.png S4E15 Moon returning to the Mewman village.png S4E15 River Butterfly 'a ghost or a curse?'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'it was Mina'.png S4E15 River 'that's worse than I thought'.png S4E15 Moon 'she's trying to dethrone Eclipsa'.png S4E15 River Butterfly looking concerned.png S4E15 River 'how are you going to stop her?!'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly walks away from River.png S4E15 River shocked by Moon's decision.png S4E15 Mewmans fighting over log of wood.png S4E15 Moon gives day planner to Jeremiah.png S4E15 Moon 'this should help you schedule'.png S4E15 Moon 'it isn't my job to take care of'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly 'Eclipsa is queen now'.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly sits down in her hammock.png S4E15 Moon 'deal with Mina on her own'.png S4E15 Crows flying through the pink sky.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона